Missing Moment Drabbles GaMM series Season One
by gaylesam
Summary: As promised filling in the episodes for Season One Missing Moments in drabble format - 100 words exactly! Yahoo GaMM group is starting over Feb 26, 2012 with discussions beginning with the pilot episode today. And with today's addition this is complete!
1. Pilot Episode

Hearing his name, Jonathan headed upstairs, straight into a large room, and approached the bearded man by the telescope. "Hello?" he said, wondering why this man was in their house. "Good morning," the Captain turned, his angry look quickly faded to a kinder expression. "So you and your family intend to live here do you? Make all kind of changes?" "Dunno," Jonathan said, poking the stranger. He grinned as his hand passed through, "Ah, I thought you were a ghost!" "Seen one before, have you?" "Sure," Jonathan beamed. "Then that'll make this easier," the Captain smiled, "sit down."


	2. Haunted Honeymoon

Rising early to make sure the honeymooners got a special breakfast, Martha headed to the kitchen, but first paused in the entryway. She suddenly turned into the parlor, over to the piano. Sliding the piano bench aside she dropped down onto her knees to look up into the piano casing. "OH, there is a player piano, but. . ." she muttered aloud, "none of the controls move. How in the world did this work last night?" Pulling herself up, she peered over at the portrait, "If I didn't know better Captain, I'd say you had something to do with this!"


	3. Treasure Hunt

"Now my furry friend, let us put the plan into operation, shall we?" the Captain nodded, putting the final touches to the map. Scruffy's delighted barks assured the Captain that her dog was happy and ready to assist. "Scruffy," he warned, "We mustn't let Mrs. Muir know yet that we are giving her a much needed hand. Heaven knows I'd prefer to handle such things directly for her, but since I cannot threaten to put that parsimonious penny-pincher into the brig, neither am I able to hire assistance, this will have to serve. Meet me in the attic!"


	4. The Ghost Hunter

"Madam, I will try to control myself, but I will not make any promises!"

They laughed, but the smile left her eyes as they stood, looking into each others eyes. "A pity," she said softly, "losing control isn't always a bad thing," she sighed. "In fact it could be wonderful. But that only works," she tilted her head examining his face, "in a different kind of reality."

"Interesting thought, M'dear," he offered quietly. "Here's to a time, a place where reality shifts to our benefit. But this day, let's be rid of this pest!"


	5. Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow

Circling the desk, like wary opponents, she stopped as he spoke. "Madam, your personal integrity requires you seek the truth. I expect you to trust in me, in my word!" Leaning over, hands on the desk, she let out her frustration. "Trust? Trust Captain Gregg is earned, not granted like some bounty." Looking down, he nodded once, and seeking some time to retrench his thinking, he picked up his telescope and walked out onto the balcony. Recognizing a winning argument, she followed him out into the night air. "You talk about my integrity, you have none at all!"


	6. Vanessa

". . .I far prefer the present." As his hands rested on her shoulders, she turned to look and what she saw in his eyes, and what he found in her own, brought their worlds into balance. Silently she slid her hand to her shoulder, under the shawl. He grasped it tightly through the silken fabric and gave her a gentle smile full of understanding and deep emotion. Never dropping her gaze, gently she reached up, intertwining their fingers, the shawl allowing contact denied to them in the everyday word. No further words were spoken, yet their understanding was complete


	7. The Real James Gatley

Believing he wouldn't let an innocent man go to jail, she argued, "He could get ten years!" Thinking a moment, the Captain agreed, "Yes but think how long that would keep you out of the middle." Stepping closer, she reached out to take the telescope from his hand. Bemused, he handed it over, and watched her scan the horizon. "I always understood there was a code of honor, of honesty amongst sailors." "Seamen, blast it!" he grumbled. Smiling, she kept watch, "Yes, seamen." Looking up, she continued, "Was I wrong?" His growl as he disappeared gave her hope.


	8. Uncle Arnold the Magnificent

"Help me," said the silent longing in her eyes. "You don't know how difficult it is to reach out to you. This is something I know you will do and understand this is one thing you are able to accomplish for me. Yet, as you silently understand my request, know the things I wish I could ask, the things I most want to have you make possible, are impossible for you – and rather than hurt you I don't ask. But please, NEVER think I don't long to ask – I do. So, until we find another way, help me?"


	9. WAY off Broadway

Stepping away from the window, the Captain slapped his binnacle with frustration. "Scruffy, if you ever share this with anyone, I'll keelhaul you," he grinned at the attentive dog. Sitting down on her chair at the desk, he leaned closer to his furry friend. "Time to admit it aloud. I miss her. I miss them all. Perhaps I once was able to be here on my own, but that time is past. Even if it means spending time near Claymore, in a theatre that's really an old cod liver oil factory to be with them, I'll do it!"


	10. The Monkey Puzzle Tree

As the evening winds stilled, he stood in the dark upon the widow's walk, listening to her tearful call, her pleading to have him understand, to return to her. As much as he ached for her, wanted to sooth her anxieties, he found it possible to resist. He had offered her his home, his regard and silently his love, yet she could not honor this important part of his past.

How would they go forward without that mutual feeling of balance, of respect? She cared, he was sure of it, and he had faith they would find their way, somehow.


	11. Captain Gregg's Whiz Bang

"I'll remove your boots," she said with a temping smile as she sat beside him. Confused, he tilted his head, trying to understand her meaning. Her shoulders began to shake. Unable to hold it any longer, she broke into loud, merry laughter.

"Truly," she said, wiping her eyes, "I loved it, being protected, cosseted like that. I wish you, wish we, could always. . ." suddenly her voice stumbled and broke. Eyes filled with unspoken emotion, they looked quietly at one another. Leaning close to her, he promised softly, "Never worry Madam, I always shall, now and forever."


	12. Madeira My Dear?

With a clear ill will, he toasted, "Good health." Her eyes rolled in equal frustration. "Honestly, do you think I'd rather be anywhere else? If I could have been, I would have – you have no idea what your invitation meant. . ." Her eyes widened, understanding she had shared more than she should have, far more than intended.

His eyes opened wide. Realizing that no matter the annoyance, he was putting his own goal and desires at risk. "I'm a poor host," he said quietly. "Please sit down," he smiled, gesturing to the small settee by the window.


	13. Love is a Toothache

"For a very good reason, I won't be there!" he said firmly. "The very idea, expecting me to skulk about, eavesdropping!"

"Captain, it wouldn't be for your own reasons, it would be for me." She put on her most beguiling face, "Please, for me? It would be terrible waiting all evening. If you were there I'd know she'd be under your protection. You'd do that for me, wouldn't you?"

He wanted to say no, but how to resist those eyes, that compelling look of absolute trust and hope? "Very well Madam, only for you."


	14. Mister Perfect

Taking the champagne and glasses back to the kitchen, he smiled listening to the car drive off. They had overcome another layer of understanding this night. When she returned, she'd be coming back to him. For him? It was what he hoped.

He had made his own wishes known more than he intended, but the look in her eyes as they toasted her 'success', told him that her feelings, his wishes were much the same. 'If only I could do what I wish to do,' he thought as he disappeared upstairs to await her return.


	15. Dear Delusion

"Good night lad," he said, before disappearing to the widows walk.

His first emotion was anger, but seeing the boy's painful expression, and now, watching her slow, sad walk through the fog toward the gate, he understood a bit how hard it was for them to let him into their lives. Were he alive, he'd never have believed in ghosts. He needed to find a way to let them fully understand him, and bring him into their lives. His own pain, his needs would have to be set aside for now, until they could believe again.


	16. Dog Gone

"Once Moby Dick's mating season is over, Scruffy will be home!" Jonathan went to tell his sister the news, Carolyn looked thoughtfully at the Captain. "So arguing is a sign of love is it?" Rubbing his ear, he stood with conviction, "Do you mean to say it is not?" They stood quietly, watching each other as they tried to understand what was being said.

"Love always finds a way, don't you think?" she said. Looking softly at her, he nodded, "Madam, without doubt, where there is love, there is always a way, no matter how unexpected."


	17. A Pain in the Neck

". . tender, very tender, KIND!" Carolyn, letting him rant for a bit, helplessly broke into laughter. "MADAM, this is not comical!" She fought the nearly irresistible desire to reach out, touch him, to show him they were in this together. Instead, she looked tenderly into his eyes, "Captain," she began softly, "you are everything thing you said. That's precisely why I know you'll help me. Won't you?" she said with a loving tone. His eyes locked on her, as they felt the emotions flowing between them, "Of course M'dear, but only for you," he said as he disappeared upstairs.


	18. Strictly Relative

". . .A real live, flesh and blood Captain Gregg." "How could you manage that?" "Not easily Madam." "If only," she sighed, the waves faintly visible through the mist. "If only?" he asked, his lips at her ear. "Not a suitor but _**the**_ real live Captain Gregg as my suitor. Quite something to imagine." "Madam, that requires no imagination at all. I've already claimed you as my family. Were in my power, there is far more I would claim this night." They walked on, "If only," they said together as they turned toward home.


	19. Chowderhead

"And for that I'll need your cooperation." "So, truly? You need a woman's help now?" "Madam, it is not quite so much that I require a woman's help, but rather I require your unique help. That is rather a difference don't you think?"

It gave her a moment of surprise that he understood, and was willing to say aloud that he needed her in such a vital way. "So you don't think I'm likely to drive us upon the shoals?" "M'dear, makes no difference for wherever you go, wherever the fates drive us, we go together."


	20. It's a Gift

"_Your mother is a very womanly woman . . . you'll have to take my word for it Jonathan." _

Walking back home after leaving the store, Jonathan looked at the Captain. "So the womanly woman thing?" "Ah, still wondering are you?" Nodding, Jonathan walked waiting patiently. The Captain looked thoughtfully, "Well, in all honesty, until I met your mother, I didn't know myself. For me she is everything the perfect woman should be. Understand?" "Yep, you love her don't you?" "Aye lad, but that's our secret too, agreed?" Smiling they turned together into the gate and home.


	21. Buried on Page One

"I was going to quit, but I feel so responsible for what you've done I'm staying on to help him out of this mess." "BLAST!" he hissed quietly. He knew she welcomed his attention, perhaps even his interference, if only as proof complete of his affection, attention, and he finally admitted to himself, the intense love he felt for her.

'If she understands, if she knows, then it's time, at last,' he admitted. "Time I tell her how dearly I love her," he murmured aloud, unaware she stood watching and listening happily just behind him.


	22. Make Me a Match

"There is nothing more I abhor more than marriage except Claymore." "If you do abhor marriage," she said moving closer, looking into his eyes, "how about simply living with the right woman, without marriage?" Without moving, his eyes widened, and looking gently at her, he ceased his blustering. Smiling softly, he cleared his throat, "In that case, I would be wise enough to recognize it is the joining, not the ceremony that mattered, and a woman who knew that would be treasured indeed." "Then, I suspect," she turned to hide her smile, "you'd enjoy being right this time."


	23. Jonathan Tells it Like it Was

He heard the pain in her voice," Yes men have. But Jonathan's just a little boy?" He turned watching the lad clamber up the cliff side as he recalled the time after his own father's death when he had climbed that same rocky spot, fighting back tears, certain he would always be alone in the world. Looking over at Carolyn, he smiled. "Trust me, I know what it's like for a boy to be adrift in a man's world and I won't let it happen this time," he nodded as he disappeared, suddenly knowing what he must do.


	24. Medicine Ball

"Because you waltz so beautifully," she said, with a beguiling smile. "I beg your pardon?" he said. "It wasn't a ghostly part of my recovery?" "Far be it from me to dispute with a lady, but the waltz is not part of the Willow Bark Golden Elixir cure." Looking up at him, she sighed. "Truly? It's a pity. I had hoped it was your way of telling me you wanted me in your arms for a waltz and perhaps something more." He leaned close, "M'dear, surely you know that is always true and not just in your dreams."


	25. Son of the Curse

"Take my hand Claymore," the Captain said smoothly. "Now no tricks!" Claymore warned. "Do you want to see your blasted funeral or don't you?" Carolyn Muir stood, dumbfounded, watching in disbelief as Claymore grasped the Captain's hand, and disappeared. Stunned, she slowly returned to the parlor and sat down by the fireplace. "He CAN touch people," she whispered to herself. "Why wouldn't he tell me that he can touch me? We can, we could touch each other; the minute this clock business is over, we are going to talk – and perhaps more," she said with a hopeful smile.


	26. The Music Maker

"Scruffy, I came so close to telling her of my love last evening. How I wanted to reach out, touch her, show her exactly how I feel. Yet I am presuming too much until I am sure of her emotions. She has given every indication that she would welcome knowing we could, shall we say, 'connect'? If all goes well, this poem will be the opening to that discussion. I'll begin by saying, 'Madam I do not pretend this bit of poetry is worthy of you, but it expresses what I feel more effectively than mere prose.'


End file.
